


Write you up

by MonsterBoyf



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone ships rochan, Love Letters, M/M, No but this is fluffy as fuck, Wow i wrote something pure?, chani is a tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterBoyf/pseuds/MonsterBoyf
Summary: Seokwoo just wants to love Chanhee. Chanhee just wants him to be less of a lovesick puppy. Somehow though, they make it work.





	Write you up

**Author's Note:**

> *slam dunks this into archive cause I'm tired of looking at it*

Chanhee huffed as he ripped the bright yellow nuisance off his door. Despite himself, he grinned reading the soft handwriting. He shook his head and wiped off his grin as he stepped out into the hall. It was too early in the morning for this.

 

Chanhee should have known better. He should have known that note wouldn't be the end of today's cheesiness. Of all places to find his next love letter however, he did not expect the milk carton. He stared deeply at the obnoxious slip of paper as he stood in the refrigerator in nothing but his hyung’s hoodie. For a moment, Chanhee actually questioned whether his hyung was worth all the patience Chanhee lost. He decided he was after realizing he never really had any patience. He put the second love note in his pocket as he closed the fridge. He wouldn't even give his hyung’s advances the time of day till he had his breakfast.

 

Chanhee chuckled as he stared at the notes he set out on the table. Despite his urge to keep a rough image, he kicked his feet childishly reading the letters. His eyes didn't tear away from the notes as he ate. They were simple things, but Chanhee loved them regardless. The one from his door earlier saying how cute he looked sleeping in Seokwoo’s hoodie made Chanhee flush from his head to his toes. The note reminding him to eat balanced so he'd have plenty of energy to play with his hyung sent an eruption of giggles in the young boy’s chest. Seokwoo was so sugary sweet inside if you let him be.

 

Chanhee whipped around as something gently thwacked him in the back of the head. He didn't see the tall man who was 100% the cause, but he did see the evidence that Seokwoo was here. Chanhee quickly snatched up the crumpled pink paper. His complaints shut down when he read over the soft print.

“Seokwoo I know you're-”

 

“You look so cute I may just have to eat you up for breakfast.”

 

“I'm what, baby boy?” Seokwoo stood behind Chanhee. He grinned smugly as the younger slowly dragged his head up to meet his eyes. Chanhee spoke with a glare that didn't completely meet his words.

“Do you want me to strangle you?” Seokwoo nearly choked on his coffee laughing. He covered his mouth as he cackled at Chanhee’s flustered rage. Chanhee pouted his lips and slapped Seokwoo’s side. The elder was really lucky Chanhee loved him so much, otherwise he wouldn't have given so much mercy. Chanhee grumbled a command as he kicked out the chair beside him. Seokwoo sighed as he came down from his amusement. He smiled warmly at Chanhee as he sat beside him. Chanhee avoided meeting the eyes looking into him so as to limit an early morning butterflies. 

 

“I'm glad to see you're enjoying my little love letters.” Seokwoo spoke with his voice full of amusement as he picked up his own notes. Chanhee could have choked him there, if he really wanted to. Part of him did. Part of him wanted to strangle Seokwoo for being so cheesy and knowledgeable as to how to destroy Chanhee’s cool mystique. The other, teenager in love side of him however, never wanted Seokwoo to stop being so obnoxiously in love.

“Why are you like this?” Seokwoo shrugged coolly and leaned back in the dining chair. He was the image of causality as he spoke.

“Because you need some tender loving care.”

 

“Chanhee, come here!” The maknae moved quickly over to the photographer. He nodded as he explained the shot. As Chanhee took his place, the other members began to erupt in giggles. Chanhee huffed but attempted to put on a straight face for the photos. He glanced over his shoulder to the camera, only to be met with a frown from the photographer. 

“Could you please take that note off your back?” The boys all bursted into laughter. Chanhee glared and quickly felt at his back. His anger quickly vanished as he stared at the paper that had been taped to his coat. He covered his face realizing exactly what had been done to him. 

 

Even the makeup artists and other staff began to be amused at Chanhee’s embarrassment. They all knew exactly who planted something so lovingly destructive on him. And even if they didn't, the other members didn't let it stay a mystery for long. 

“What did he write you this time?” Sanghyuk called dramatically, hands cupped around his mouth. Youngbin tried to tell Sanghyuk to calm down; he barely could through his own giggles. Chanhee buried his face in his hands. Why must he suffer? Why must this be his life? He roughly put it in his pocket. He whipped his head around to tell Seokwoo off. Except all that come out was angry gibberish. He should have expected a small heart sent being sent his way and a mouthed “Love you baby boy.”

 

/////

 

“Don't touch me.” Seokwoo pouted as his offer was quickly shot down. Chanhee sat with his arms firmly crossed. The two sat together in the front of the van. Juho, Youngkyun, and Taeyang all sat behind the pair while Jaeyoon was in the passenger seat.

“Chanhee…” Chani sent a glare that gave him full warning that if he persisted he wouldn’t live to see tomorrow. Seokwoo persisted regardless. His pouting lips and sad eyes were pathetic but incredibly hard to resist. Chanhee looked away from him, trying not to fall into his clutches. Seokwoo considered the hand he set on the younger’s thigh progress. “Talk to me baby boy,” Seokwoo meaky pleaded. He could see how he was slowly picking away at Chanhee’s resistance. He was nearly at the breaking point. 

“I thought i was gonna die of embarrassment. This is abuse.” Seokwoo failed to cover his chuckle. He rested his head on the smaller’s. Chanhee didn’t protest.

“I’m sorry baby boy. I didn’t think it would bother you so much. I promise I won’t do it again.” He pretended not to, but Seokwoo saw the smile that subtly grew on Chanhee’s face when a soft kiss was laid on his forehead. Seokwoo calmly took his place snuggled up to Chanhee’s side. It was truly the only place he needed to be.

 

/////

 

The last thing Seokwoo expected was to see another face in the car when he walked up.

 

Seokwoo had finished filming an hour ago, but a few minutes of chatting with the other leads turned into an hour later. He had to get home eventually, and considering he knew he had to help clean up the dorm, it would be better sooner than later. He had waved off his friends expecting to be able to get into the car and just leave right away. Any plan of that was directly thrown out at a familiar face in the car however. Seokwoo batted his eyes several times, still not understanding what was going on.

 

Chanhee looked up through his bangs shyly. He didn’t expect the elder to be as close as he was. Their faces were only a foot apart and the only thing separating the rest of them was the car door. He was staring to regret his choice to come now. It was clear he had shocked Seokwoo. He had been practically a statue for a full minute now. Chanhee softly slapped the elder’s nose with the pink envelope in his hand. That seemed to knock him out of his stupor. He twitched back and grabbed at the envelope. Chanhee nodded when he gave him a questioning look. Slowly, Seokwoo undid the envelope and pulled out the slip of paper within it.

“I thought i might as well return the gesture…” Chanhee meekly explained as he watched Seokwoo looked at the letter in astonishment. The tension was agonizing. How long does it take to read a single short note?? The young man in the car was starting to get worried this wouldn’t work. He was about to ask what the issue was before Seokwoo slowly looked up at him with a grin. He was ecstatic, and if Chanhee gave him the chance, he’d probably never shut up about this.

“Baby boy, this is so-”

 

“Seokwoo, is everything okay?” Sejeong called out as she stepped up the to her own car. He had been standing there a good three minutes and it surely isn't comfortable to hang half way into a car window for that long. Even more concerning, he had been gripping the door (along with a letter?) for the entirety of that time and he did it like his life depended on it. She breathed a sigh of relief as he quickly pulled his head out of the car. Something about him just read as flustered and off. 

“Y-yeah. I’m fine just…” Sejong jumped as a head suddenly peeped out the window and made direct eye contact with her. She recognized him easy. She was familiar with his fellow band mates, especially the small man looking at her. Chanhee. Though for some reason he too seemed off. As though he was ruffled the wrong way. His hair was fluffed up and in disarray on the right. Gently, Sejong waved to him. He waved back hesitantly. 

“Ah i understand. How have you been Chanhee?” The boy shrugged casually.

“I’ve been well. Glad to see you and Seokwoo.” She waved him off bashfully. Seokwoo on the meanwhile seemed much too affected. Sejeong stared in curiosity as he covered his mouth and nervously bounced on his leg. He was much weirder around Chanhee than any of his other friends.

“Do you usually come to get Rowoon?” Chanhee shook his head and propped his arms up in the window. He leaned on them to create the image of causality.

“No, I missed him too much today,” he laughs hard, “plus I needed to give him that letter as soon as I could.” SeoJeong looks at the letter that had been firmly pressed to Seokwoo's chest the whole conversation. It’s a soft baby pink that looks like cherry blossoms in the summer. Why would he put it in such an feminine envelope? All it reminded her of was a romance novel she read ages ago where they were only able to communicate through love-.

 

Oh.

 

_ Oh. _

 

Sejeong’s eyes widened at her sudden discovery. She covered her mouth to hold back the big grin that started appearing. Seokwoo was leaning against the car to be closer to Chanhee. She couldn’t hear them for her distance but she could speculate based on Chanhee’s grin. He was the image of a cat who ate a canary. She was surprised when he started laughing she didn't see sharp little canines. She was shocked yes but, the pride of being the first to make the discovery was much more preferable. She wasn’t surprised Seokwoo was taken, he acted like a mother to everyone, she wasn’t even surprised it was for one of his band members. When she heard she’d be working with him, she looked into the band. Saw some music videos, interviews, all of them showed Seokwoo as incredibly affectionate and loving. The only thing that even slightly shocked her was that he was with the youngest of the group. She didn’t expect Seokwoo to be the kind of person to go after minors, but maybe it was just that it was Chanhee. It probably didn't matter to him that he was still just a baby. Chanhee could be twice his age and he’d still probably care about him. Though she wondered if that ever put a rut in their relationship. Being both an idol and one of them being underage had to limit how close they could get to each other.

 

“I need to head home boys!” Both whipped back to looking her. She had to fight any girlish giggles. They were so in sync with one another. Chanhee waved to her and they both wished her a goodnight. She waved back and shouted out before fully getting in the car, “Don’t have too much fun!”

  
  


“What do you think she meant?” Seokwoo tilted his head as he adjusted his seat belt. Chanhee looked at him with brows furrowed. The elder shrugged,

“I'm not sure. She was probably just joking about how chaotic the dorm is.” Chanhee looked out the window pensively. He still felt like she meant something deeper.

“You're probably right.”


End file.
